


I Like Your face

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots I Came Up With [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Ziall Horlik, also some ziall, bc ziall is cute, flowercrown!harry, football!Louis, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis. louis and harry. in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your face

**Author's Note:**

> title (and kind of the idea) from bridgit mendlers song ready or not
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFx447xZ5eo

There was a boy who liked wearing flower crowns and big sweaters and always had a dimpled smile on his face. His hair was curly and always fell messily in his pretty green eyes. He was shy and liked to stay to himself, especially since he was also very childish a lot of the time and people his age didn’t seem to understand that.

They didn’t really get that adults could be children too.

Obviously none of them had ever seen Peter Pan.

This boy, well he really only had one good friend and his name was Niall. Niall was loud and outgoing but he was still just as sweet as could be. He wore flower crowns too, but it was mostly because his friend made them for him. And he didn’t like when the curly haired boy got upset.

So he wore the crowns proudly.

This boy, he never really raised his hand in class to answer questions. He just sat in the back and hoped he didn’t get called on.

And this boy’s name?

Well.

It was Harry Styles.

*~~*

Seventeen year old Harry was sat in the back of his classroom, scrolling though Tumblr while waiting for the bell to ring. He wore a pink flower crown today and his favorite white sweater that reminded him of Louis.

Oh Louis.

Louis was a boy who graduated last year that Harry’d had the biggest crush on. He was shorter than Harry (only a little bit) and had brown hair a couple shades lighter than Harry’s and pretty blue eyes that crinkled and shined bright when he smiled. He was so funny and sweet…

Oh and he may or may not have been Harry’s boyfriend.

No not just in Harry’s mind, that would be creepy and awkward. Louis and Harry actually were boyfriends. But it didn’t exactly start in the ideal way…

As mentioned before, Harry was very shy and even kind of awkward. OK, really awkward.

It all started with Niall, really.

It was last year, Harry was sixteen, Niall was seventeen and Louis was almost nineteen. (He got held back in third grade because he didn’t know his times tables). Louis was on the school’s football team, their star player and Harry… well Harry was even more awkward then than he was now. If that were possible.

Harry always went to the football games when they happened, not because he enjoyed the game – he actually didn’t understand it – but more because he liked watching Louis run around on the field kicking the ball away from others. And maybe because after successful games, Louis would take his shirt off and whirl it around to celebrate the victory.

However, one night there was a football game and Harry, of course, got sick. It wasn’t anything too bad, his nose was just running a bit and his throat hurt. He was really sad because he wanted to see Louis play (no he didn’t, he wanted to see Louis without his shirt on) but he couldn’t go with a cold.

Niall came over that night to pick Harry up for the game, dressed in the school colors with the logo temporary tattooed on his cheek. Anne told Niall Harry was sick though and couldn’t go.

“Why would you choose to get sick tonight? We’re playing Sheffield, they’re, like, the easiest team to beat. You know Louis’ going to kick ass and you won’t even be able to see it.”

“It’s not like I chose to get sick tonight Niall.” Harry said, blowing his nose in a tissue. “These things just happen.”

“Do you want me to film the game for you?”

“You don’t have a video camera or a phone that can record videos.”

Niall pouted. “Don’t remind me.”

Harry rolled his eyes and shooed Niall away, telling him he’d miss the game if he didn’t go. The older boy grumbled and walked out of Harry’s room, but not before placing a kiss on his friends’ forehead and wishing him well.

Harry was even worse when he woke up the next morning and when his mum took his temperature, it was 102. 

“Sorry Harry, but you aren’t going to school today. Not with that high of a fever.”

“But mum, what about Louis?”

“I’m sure he’ll be there tomorrow Harry. Now get some rest.”

Anne knew all about her sons crush on Louis Tomlinson, star football player. Mostly because Harry told her how cute he was every chance he got. And he may have stalked his Facebook page to show her a picture. Not that Louis needed to know that.

Either way, Anne was happy for her son finding someone he really liked. Even if Louis didn’t really return the favor. Or maybe he did, no one really knew. Louis was a secretive person and kept his private life, well, private. No one really knew much about him except his best mate and fellow footballer Liam. And maybe Harry who spent hours going through his Facebook and twitter.

What?

No he didn’t.

Except he did. In fact, while he was in bed that day, he logged onto Facebook and twitter and refreshed every few minutes to see if Louis posted anything about how boring his math class was or how annoying his English teacher was. Harry was always the first to like Louis’ posts. He never retweeted anything Louis tweeted though. That would be weird. He would just giggle to himself and sometimes reply things like “game was great last night Lou! You kicked ass!” or “Math sucks :P”

He once just replied “;)” but deleted it because he didn’t want Louis being weirded out.

Anyway, after a full day of lying in bed and stalking twitter and Facebook and logging onto tumblr a few times, Niall finally made an appearance at his bedroom door.

He didn’t say “hi” or “how are you feeling?” or anything, he just took a seat on the edge of Harry’s bed and flicked his best mates forehead.

“Ow!” Harry protested. “What was that for?”

“You not being a school today.”

“Niall I told you I’m sick.”

“But mate, guess who was asking about you today?”

Harry thought for a moment but the only person who came to mind was this guy, Zayn, in his painting class who probably needed to borrow one of Harry’s brushes. He was always misplacing his own then finding them in the most random places later. “I don’t know. Zayn?”

Niall snorted. “I wish. He’d never talk to me though. If he needed something from you, he’d wait for you to get back.”

Oh and Niall may have had a small crush on Zayn. “Who then?” Harry persisted.

“ _Louis_.” Niall answered with great exaggeration.

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Louis had asked about him? But… why would Louis ask about a silly sophomore like himself? He didn’t even think Louis knew he existed. “What did he ask about?” Harry asked Niall, getting kind of worried.

“He was wondering why he didn’t see you at the game last night. He said he’s always seen you there before, cheering louder than anyone else but he was curious why you weren’t there last night.”

Harry gasped. Louis asked why he wasn’t at the game? Louis Tomlinson noticed Harry at the games? _Louis William Tomlinson knew Harry existed_. If Harry’s face wasn’t already hot enough from the fever, it just went up a few degrees. “W-what did you tell him?”

“I told him you had a cold and probably a fever. He wished you well and asked me to pass it on. So, uh, get well from Louis.”

“I think my heart just died.” Harry told Niall, placing a hand over his heart. It was still beating but probably too fast, really. “And you’re positive this wasn’t just, like, a guy who looks like Louis? Maybe he has a twin or something.”

“I’m pretty sure Louis doesn’t have a twin.” Niall told Harry, chuckling. “I think he may have a bit of a crush on you Harry. I mean, none of the other players came up to me and asked to give their biggest fan a ‘get well’.”

“Or maybe he’s sick too and was drugged up on cold medicine. You said it was raining at the game last night, right?”

Niall rolled his eyes fondly, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Look, if you don’t believe me, go talk to Louis tomorrow when you come back to school and ask him yourself. I wouldn’t lie to you Haz, I know how important Louis is to you.” And with that, Niall grabbed his back pack and marched out of the room.

Okay, fine, Harry would talk to Louis tomorrow. But if he got laughed at, it was all Niall’s fault.

*~~*

“Hi Zayn.” Harry said as he sat on his stool in art class next to the leather clad boy. It felt kind of nice to be back in school and not stuck in bed another day. His room had begun feeling really claustrophobic around 8 o’ clock last night and, even though his nose was still running a bit and red like Rudolph, he was glad to be free of that hellish chamber for a bit.

“Hey Harry, where were you yesterday?” Zayn asked, taking his paints and brushes out and setting them out on the table.

Harry pointed to his red nose and sniffled for dramatic effect. “Got sick and had to stay home. My fever was 102 yet I’ve been strangely cold for three days.”

Zayn chuckled. “I’m sorry mate. Did you have to miss the game Tuesday night too?”

Zayn, like Niall, also knew about Harry’s crush on Louis. He’d gone to a couple games with him and Niall (that was how Niall had developed a crush on him) and took notice in Harry’s stare at one player in particular. Number seventeen, Louis Tomlinson. So, after the game one night he asked Harry about and when the younger boy shied away from the question, Niall basically opened his big mouth and soon the whole of the local Starbucks knew of Harry’s obsessions with the football team captain.

It wasn’t one of Harry’s finer moments, that’s for sure.

“Yeah, had to miss that too. Niall filled me in though.”

Zayn nodded slowly. “The little, blonde, Irish kid?”

“That’s him.”

“He’s cute.”

Harry’s eyes brightened when he heard Zayn say Niall was cute. “Really? You think he’s cute?”

“Yeah, I like blondes.” Zayn mused, moving his head from side to side. “And his accent is nice. Irish accents always were my favorite. And he seems like a party animal and I like someone who can have a good time.”

“Niall can have a good time!” Harry practically shouted, causing a few of their classmates to give him weird looks. He just ignored them though, the bell hadn’t rung yet, he could be as weird as he pleased. “Niall can have a great time. He loves going out to parties after games and stuff. And, like, he’s lots of fun to dance with. If you get him drunk enough, he’ll grind all over you. But, um, please don’t get him drunk. He’s no fun hung over… he threw up on my favorite converse once.”

Zayn laughed and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, eyes suddenly brighter. “What are you saying here, kid? You saying I should take Horan out?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. He’d be so thrilled, I’d never hear the end of it.” Harry gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. “I’ve said too much.”

Zayn chuckled. “Just one question: If I ask him out, think you can make him one of those pretty pink flower crowns he wears some times?”

Harry bit his lips to hold in his giggles of excitement as the bell rang then nodded quietly to Zayn.

After art class, Harry went about finding Louis before he disappeared into his maths class (Harry may or may not have had his schedule memorized, it wasn’t weird). He wandered through the halls until he got to the math hall and saw Louis standing outside the door of his class with a couple of his footy friends, Liam and Stan. Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to approach Louis with those two there watching but he had to talk to Louis. It was now or never because tomorrow he’d back out. So he straightened his sweater out, fixed his flower crown and walked up to Louis.

And he only became hesitant once he actually stepped up to the three boys.

Liam was the first to notice him standing there awkwardly fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater and raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh, hi?”

Harry drew back a bit, becoming hesitant and unsure as the other two boys turned to look at Harry, Stan crossing his arms over his chest and Louis giving him a wide smile. He looked around the hallway as students disappeared into classrooms, couples kissed goodbye and friends hugged or high fived or whatever they were doing.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice hit Harry’s ears and it was like the most beautiful music, causing Harry to snap his head toward Louis immediately. _Say more words,_ he silently pleaded. “You missed our game against Sheffield on Tuesday. We kicked ass.”

 _He said more words._ “Yeah Niall told me you did. Um. He said that you, um, you asked him to tell me to feel better.”

Louis smiled wider. “I did. Look like it worked. You’re not stuck in bed again.”

“Yeah.” _Say more you idiot._ “Um, so, I was just…” Harry glanced at Stan and Liam who were watching the exchange between him and Louis with grins on both their faces, like they knew something was up.

Louis noticed Harry looking at the two and waved them off. “Hey, I’ll catch up with you two at lunch, yeah?”

“Sure Lou, whatever floats your boat.” Liam waved and walked away, Stan following behind him.

“Sorry about them, Curly, you were saying?”

 _Curly, oh my God, he’s given me a nick name._ “Um, yeah. I was. Um… I just wanted to congratulate you on your win and say sorry I missed the game.”

Louis shrugged, leaning against the lockers. “Sickness happens. I just usually see you in the crowd with your face all painted and you’re always cheering so loud. I kind of missed it. Almost missed a couple goals because of it.”

“I made you miss goals?” Harry started to panic because, no, that wasn’t supposed to happen. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I tried to come, really, but mum made me stay in bed and my fever was really high and Niall told me it started raining at the game and that wouldn’t have done my cold any good and my throat hurt so I wouldn’t have been able to cheer real loud and-“

“Whoa, whoa, Harry, calm down. You’re fine.” Louis chuckled at the young boys rambling. It was cute, really. “We still won so it’s OK.”

“Did you take your shirt off?”

Louis smiled. “Always do.”

Harry couldn’t hold back his giggles. He really liked Louis without his shirt. “I’m sorry for my rambling… I just… I kind of like your face…”

Louis paused for a minute, staring at the younger boy before him with the pretty blue flowers in his hair. Had he just said he liked his… face? “My what?”

Harry gasped and shook his head, cover his mouth with both hands. “No, no, no I wasn’t supposed to say that. Oh no.” He mumbled out quickly between his fingers. “I-I have to go.” And with that, the young boy turned on his heel and ran off to his class, leaving Louis standing there dumbfounded.

How stupid was he? “I like your face” ha! Harry never knew his awkwardness could reach such an extreme level but it finally had. Louis would never talk to him again now. He’d probably groan if Harry ever showed his face at another football game again.

Harry just really couldn’t believe that with six words he’d ruined his chances with his dream guy forever.

*~~*

It was Saturday night and Harry was lying face down on his bed listening to Ed Sheeran and trying to basically erase his week from hell out of his mind. He’s spent the rest of Thursday and all day Friday completely avoiding Louis – which wasn’t hard since Louis was a senior and Harry was only a sophomore – and any of his friends who Louis might have told he whole “I like your face” thing to.

Harry still couldn’t believe how stupid he was. Honestly he shouldn’t have even gone up to Louis in the first place. He should’ve just believed Niall when he told him what Louis said and been happy with his life. But no, he just had to confront Louis then say something totally idiotic. He wanted to bang his head into the wall.

Harry was almost asleep when he heard a knock on his bedroom door before it squeaked open and a weight dipped the bed beside him. He looked up to find Niall sitting by him, a smile on his face. “Harry, please stop wallowing in self-pity. What you said wasn’t that bad.”

“You don’t understand Ni!” Harry groaned, putting his face back in his pillow. “You weren’t there. You didn’t see his face.”

“I bet it wasn’t that bad, Haz. You’re just looking at the negatives.”

“Well there are no positives to look at.”

Niall sighed, deciding to give up and just give his best friend a nice cuddle. Sometimes it wasn’t worth fighting Harry because once he had his mind set; he wouldn’t let anyone change it. Whether his thought process was right or wrong, he wouldn’t budge. It was one of the things Niall both loved about his best friend and hated about him. Loved because it meant he could stand up for himself. Hated because it meant he was really fucking stubborn.

“If you’re just going to grump about Louis, can I tell you something exciting?”

“Yeah sure.” Harry muttered, practically feeling the giddiness radiating off Niall.

“Zayn asked me on a date.”

Harry looked up to find Niall practically bouncing in his spot, a huge smile never leaving his face. “That’s great Niall. I’m so happy for you.” Harry smiled, pulling Niall into a hug. Of course, he’d known Zayn was going to ask Niall on a date but Niall didn’t need to know that. “Oh! I made you something.” Harry rolled over and opened his bedside table drawer, pulling out the pink flower crown he’d finished last night. He rolled back over and placed it on Niall’s blonde head. “There. You can wear that on your date.”

Niall laughed and carefully touched the flowers on his head. “I will. Thank you Harry.”

Harry hummed and rested his head on Niall’s shoulder. “Can I go back to wallowing now?”

“No because the date is tonight and I’m really nervous. I need your help.”

Harry doesn’t quite seem convinced with this. “My help? But I’ve never been on a date.”

“I know.” Niall nodded. “But I want you to help me pick and outfit then I need you to pick an outfit for yourself.”

Harry didn’t catch on because, really, he never does. “Why do I need an outfit? I don’t think you have to dress up to wallow.”

Niall sighed. “No Harry, you’re not wallowing here alone all night. You’re coming with me.”

Harry still didn’t get it. “But I’ll be third-wheeled.”

“I don’t think so.”

And then it clicks. “Wait, you want me to double date with you? But… wait… you got me a date?”

“I did get you a date. Who’s the best friend in the world?”

Not Niall because he knows, he just _knows,_ how much Harry despises blind dates. Especially when Louis is always floating around in his mind. Or, more like, standing at the very front jumping around so Harry has no choice but to focus purely on him. Which he does. A lot. “But Niall I hate blind dates.”

“You won’t hate this one. Now, which shirt do you think would best match Zayn’s eyes?”

*~~*

They end up dressed in their nicest clothes. Niall in a green t-shirt and his nicest jeans – the ones without holes – a pair of high tops and one of Harry’s blazers because he doesn’t own any of his own. His pink flower crown is in place on his head and it makes a lovely contrast to the blonde of his hair and the ocean blue of his eyes.

Harry’s dressed in his favorite white sweater, the one that reminds him of Louis, a pair of skinny jeans because “tonight is special Harry, show off your bum a little” and his black converse (which, admittedly, looked a little weird with the skinny jeans).He has a flower crown on too, he always has a flower crown on, but this one is special. He made it out of fake flowers so it would last forever and it’s a blue that matches perfectly to Louis’ eyes. That’s why he’d made it with fake flowers because he just really loved Louis’ eyes.

They walked up to the restaurant they were meeting Zayn and Harry’s blind date at, both of them babbling nervously, but Harry more than Niall. Harry rambled when he was nervous. He rambled a lot.

Zayn stood outside the restaurant waiting for them dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt with his leather jacket thrown on top to pull the whole thing together. It was really a good thing he was so fit because he wasn’t exactly wearing dressy attire. Niall rushed up to him and was immediately engulfed in a hug, giggles erupting from both boys.

Harry walked up next to them, clearing his throat and playing with his sleeves. He glanced around for his date but there wasn’t any other boy their age in sight. Harry began to wonder if the stranger had backed out last minute and Niall just didn’t have the guts to tell him.

“Let’s go inside. Hazza’s date texted and said he’d be a minute or two late.”

“Sounds good to me.” Zayn said, giving Niall a knowing smirk and Harry wondered if he was in on this whole blind date thing. He probably was.

They went inside and were seated at their table, Niall and Harry on one side and Zayn and the empty chair for the blind date on the other. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the restaurant doors as they ordered their drinks, too anxious wondering who would show up for him. Harry knew some of Niall’s other friends and, while they were nice and all, they weren’t at all Harry’s type. Harry only had one type.

Louis Tomlinson.

“Harry, mate, relax and quit watching the door. That’s creepy and weird. C’mon, decide what you’re going to order.” Niall said, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

So Harry opened his menu up and searched the food for something he wanted. It took all his willpower not to glance up at the door but he didn’t, keeping his eyes on his menu until the chair across from him was pulled out and someone sat down.

“Sorry I’m late lads. Coach kept us after practice.”

And holy shit, Harry knew that voice. He’d know that voice anywhere. But… no. It couldn’t be. This had to be a joke or something because it simply couldn’t be. Harry looked up from his menu and…

It was.

Louis fucking Tomlinson sat across from him, a smile on his perfect face making his eyes crinkle in that way Harry loved so much. His hair was perfect as usual, his eyes bluer than ever and -dear God. He was wearing suspenders.

“Perfectly fine Lou.” Niall said. “We haven’t even ordered yet so you’re just on time.”

Harry felt the sudden urge to hide in his sweater. Or kick Niall’s shin under the table. Or both maybe. How could Niall not tell him _Louis_ was his date? Now Harry was basically having a panic attack in front of the love of his life.

Sometimes he wished he was a rabbit so he could jump in his hole and just hide.

Louis reached out and placed a hand over Harry’s, his smile seeming to get bigger. “Hi.”

Harry had a bit of a spasm when Louis touched him and pulled his hand back quickly, knocking his water over, spilling it all over the table and the floor. “Oops.” He said sheepishly, picking the glass back up. Great, now he’d made a complete fool of himself. At least none of the water landed on his crotch so it looked like he wet himself.

Louis didn’t seem bothered by Harry’s clumsiness though because he just waved the waiter over who moved them to a new, dry table and got Harry another water.

“I’m really sorry.” Harry apologized over and over again. He felt so stupid for making them move tables and for just being an overall idiot. Niall kept nudging him under the table with his knee, his silent way of telling Harry to relax. It really wasn’t working though because _Louis Tomlinson_ was sat across from him scanning his menu for something to eat. Who could stay calm under those circumstances?

“What are you getting Harry?” Louis asked suddenly, causing the younger boy to jump.

“I um, I don’t. Um. “ Harry stuttered hopelessly. Why had Louis agreed to this? Really, it was just sad.

“The Mediterranean chicken sounds good.” Louis offered.

“Um, yeah.” Harry agreed, glancing at the menu. Anything to keep his mind occupied so he didn’t say something stupid to Louis. He did occasionally glance up and watch the older boy look at his menu and point things out to Zayn he thought looked good. He watched the movements Louis made as he adjusted himself in different ways. The boy really was beautiful.

By the time their waiter came back to take their order Harry barely even knew what his options were. Louis ordered the Mediterranean chicken so Harry got that as well. It wasn’t weird, not really.

The four boys made small talk as they waited for their food but really Harry just wanted to curl up in his sweater and hide. He was so awkward, how was it even possible for one human to be so awkward? At one point Louis asked Harry if he liked football Harry’s response had basically been, “Um, yeah it’s like, cool and. Um. A sport and… yeah.”

So much awkward shouldn’t be legal in one boy.

Their food finally came and Harry ate in silence, almost curling in on himself. He hated people watching him eat, especially cute people. It was a strange pet peeve and Niall _knew_. Niall knew everything about this would set Harry on edge and he still did it. Harry might not forgive him.

Throughout the course of dinner, small talk was made between Louis, Niall and Zayn as Harry sat there awkwardly picking at his food, occasionally eating some but not really because Louis was here. Niall continued to nudge him under the table and whispered encouragement to him to speak to Louis. Harry just shoved him away though because this wasn’t helping. Louis attempted to speak to Harry but that wasn’t helping either.

Nothing was helping.

And finally Harry’d had enough.

“Um. I think I’m done. Um. I’m gonna go home.” He got up and ran from the restaurant to the sounds of Louis calling after him.

He wasn’t sure why he ran away. He just knew he had to get out and fast. He was making a right fool of himself and in front of Louis of all people. It was bad enough this had probably already been a pity date now he’d just made a bigger fool of himself than he already was. And he hated this so much. He hated playing the fool. He hated playing the fool so well.

More than anything, he hated Niall for setting this whole thing up and not warning him about Louis.

Harry ran all the way home – which thankfully wasn’t too far – and when he got there he curled up under his duvet, determined to never come out again. Not for school, football games, nothing. He was going to live under here. He might only get up for food and to use the toilet but that was it. He was all set with that and good to go.

Harry lay in his room under his duvet for what felt like hours just crying his eyes out and whining to no one. He felt utterly pathetic and hoped no one ever had to see his shameful face again. Not even Anne or his older sister Gemma.

He was-

“Haz?”

Harry poked his head out from under his duvet to find Niall standing in his doorway, smiling softly. He came out from under his little chamber and gestured Niall in. He needed something to cry to and his best friend was nice and soft.

Niall walked over and sat on the bed by Harry, pulling him to his chest and kissing his head. "What happened Harry? Why did you run off?"

"I-I'm so awkward!" Harry sobbed, sniffling hopelessly. "I spilled my water all over and ordered the same thing as him then brely even ate it and... I just couldn't handle it!"

"I'm so sorry Harry, I know it's my fault. I knew you hated blind dates and you hated eating in front of people, especially Louis Tomlinson people, but I wasn't thinking. I was thinking of Zayn and I and how we could have fun. I'm so sorry Haz."

Harry nodded, trying not to snot all over Niall's nice shirt (but he did). "I know you meant well. And I'm glad you and Zayn had a nice time. I just don't think Louis and I were ever meant to be."

"Is that so?" Niall smiled and lifted Harry's head up. "Come downstairs with me."

Harry shook his head and hid back under his duvet. "No. I'm never leaving my room again."

Niall sighed and picked Harry up, duvet and all, and carried him downstairs, complaining the whole way.

"Your complaints about my weight are not making me feel any better!" Harry called as Niall set him down. "I told you I'm never leaving my room again, I just want to be alone up there forever!" Harry turned around and found Louis standing there, smiling at him with Anne, Zayn and Gemma sat on the couch behind him.

"So this is the famous Louis, huh?" Gemma asked, "I can see why you like him. He's a cutie."

Harry's cheeks turned about fifty shades of red as he pulled his duvet over him and tried to disappear. I didn't work though and a moment later there was a Louis under the duvet with Harry.

"Hi Harry."

"H-hi. You're in my duvet." Harry said. His mother really should've named him captain ovbvious.

"So it would seem." Louis chuckled. "Listen, Harry, Niall told me what happened tonight. He said he knew you hated blind dates and eating in front of people and all that and that's why you... er freaked out and ran off."

"You can say I acted awkward. I know I did."

Louis smiled and touched Harry's arm. "He may have mentioned you were awkward too. But can I tell you a secret?"

Harry nodded.

"I thought it was adorable. And I think it's adorable you have a crush on me."

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. This couldn't be happening. Was this really Louis under the duvet with him? Or some imposter? Harry went with the latter.

Louis used his index finger to push Harry's chin up so he was looking in the older boys eyes. "Harry? I have another secret."

"Oh?"

Louis nodded and got real close to him before whispering; "I have a crush on you too." And then he leaned in and kissed Harry.

If that wasn't the most shocking thing that happened to Harry in his whole life, well, then, he didn't know the meaning of shocking anymore. Because never in his wildest dreams would he even hug Louis, let alone kiss him.

The shcok that took over Harry's body didn't last long though and soon turned into excitement because he was touching lips with _Louis Tomlinson, captain of the football team who he's had a crush on since junior high._

This was huge.

Monumental.

His first kiss was with Louis Tomlinson under his duvet. How romantic was that?

Well, okay not _that_ romantic but still. It was more than Harry ever thought would happen.

And he had to admit, it was probably the best kiss Louis had ever given him.

*~~*

So one year, 328 kisses (not that anyone was counting) and a big graduation party later and here Harry sat. In his class, scrolling through Tumblr and thinking of his favorite person on the planet. The one who made him happier than he ever thought possible.

His lovely boyfriend with the even lovlier smile.

Louis Tomlinson.

And that's just the way Harry liked it.

 

**FIN**


End file.
